shiratsuyunokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Kakihara Tetsuya
Tetsuya Kakihara is a Japanese voice actor. Previously affiliated with 81 Produce, he now works freelance as of June 2013. He plays as Shima Takaomi in Shiratsuyu no Kai. Biography Tetsuya Kakihara was born on December 24, 1982 in Düsseldorf, West Germany. From 2010, Kakihara is affiliated with Kiramune, a music label by Bandai Visual Co., Ltd. and Lantis, where he debuted as a singer with his first mini album, Still on Journey. His first single, "String of Pain", released on February 6, 2013, is the ending theme song for anime Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East in which he also voices the main role of Shino Inuzuka. He has released three mini albums, and one single. His second single, "Generations", is schedule to be released on September 18, 2013. Kakihara is well known for voicing roles as young boys with a fiery personality, like Natsu from the anime Fairy Tail. In games and drama CDs, he plays teenagers/mature roles, in which he employs his soft, sweet, and mysterious voice, in Otome games like Shin from the PSP game series Amnesia. Like other Japanese male voice actors, he is also active in Yaoi-themed Drama CDs and anime, and usually plays the uke part, like Akihito from Finder Series, a work of popular boys love manga artist Ayano Yamane. Before wanting to become a voice actor, Kakihara had always longed to live in Japan. He was fascinated by its entertainment culture; he thinks Japan has funny TV shows, and he loves to read manga and watch anime since he was little. So with that in mind, he sets off his goal to become a voice actor. In 2001, at the age of 18, Kakihara went to the Amusement Media Academy (a vocational school for voice actors and artists) to study voice acting. As first, it was not a smooth road for him to get in, as the school was surprised he actually came all the way from Germany after receiving a prompt email from him 3 days ago. Kakihara sincerely requested the school to accept his application, and when they officially accepted him, he found temporarily housing at a friend's house. While he attended voice acting courses, worked part-time jobs, and also improved his Japanese through part-time school, he debuted as a professional voice actor in 2003. In 2007, at the First Seiyu Awards ceremony in Japan, he received the 'Best Male Newcomer/Rookie' award for his nominated role of Yutaka Mikoto in Princess Princess. Other roles He is best known for his roles as the Simon in "Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann", Natsu Dragneel in "Fairy Tail", Pegasus Tenma in "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas", Shino Inuzuka in "Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East", and Shin in "Amnesia". External links * Tetsuya Kakihara - Anime Roles at MyAnimeList (English) * Tetsuya Kakihara at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia (English) * Kiramune profile - Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese) * Tetsuya Kakihara's official blog (new one: Aug. 1, 2013~ ) - let go (Japanese) * Tetsuya Kakihara's official blog (previous one: Aug. 1 2008 ~ Aug. 1, 2013) - Next One (Japanese) * Tetsuya Kakihara at 81 Produce (archive page on May 2, 2013) (Japanese) Category:Seiyuu